Waveguides have been proposed in which electromagnetic waves of a higher frequency band such as microwaves and millimeter waves are transmitted and power can be transmitted as well by surrounding a conductive wire with a dielectric (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view of a waveguide of the prior art.
In this drawing, 891 is a solid conductor serving as the conductive wire disposed in the center, and 851, 852, and 853 are dielectrics having different dielectric constants. Here, 892 is another conductor. Electromagnetic waves can be transmitted while confined to the dielectric 852 by ensuring that the dielectric constant of dielectric 852 is the highest dielectric constant. Power can also be transmitted by applying direct current voltage between the solid conductor 891 and the other conductor 892.
Patent Document 1: JP S57-019883 A